The invention pertains to a clamping/holding device, and more particularly, to a mobile phone holding device comprising a component that can move to a desired position promptly.
Generally, the clamping/holding device is required to provide two basic functions: 1) one of its components can move along a short distance promptly, 2) when reaching a desired position, this component will be held or clamped still so that it will not move freely. Such clamping/holding devices can be widely found in mobile phone holding apparatus. FIG. 1 shows a basic mobile phone holding apparatus in accordance with the prior invention. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional mobile phone holding apparatus comprises a horizontally moveable clamping part 10 and a stationary clamping part 11. A mobile phone can be held between these two clamping parts. Beneath the clamping part 10,there is a base body 12 and a spring 13 is attached to one end thereof. On one side of the base body 12, there are teeth-like extensions 14. A hook 15 can be placed between two teeth-like extensions 14 firmly by a spring 16 attached to one end thereof. In operation, to open the holding apparatus, one can separate the hook 15 from the teeth-like extensions 14 by pressing a level 17. As a result, the clamping part 10 would be moved by the spring 13. After placing a mobile phone between the clamping parts 10 and 11, the clamping part 10 can be moved back to hold the mobile phone. In the mean time, the hook 15 can be secured between two teeth-like extensions due to the elastic force exerted by the spring 16 so that the clamping part 10 will not move arbitrarily, so as to hold the mobile phone still. However, such a mobile phone holding device is very complicated and requires many components so that it in turns creates production and assembling problems. As a result, high production cost is required. Based on the findings of the aforementioned drawbacks, it is therefore desirable to introduce a simplified clamping/holding apparatus which can be easily manufactured and requires lower production cost.
Currently, demand of mobile phone clamping/holding device has increased drastically. To overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, it is the main object to provide a simplified clamping/holding device, which can be assembled easily. The clamping/holding device in accordance with the present invention comprises an elastic clamping part which is formed with the main body integrally. Since no extra clamping component is necessary, the number of components can be reduced and the assembly task is simplified.
It is another object to provide a clamping/holding structure that can be widely used in various applications such as accessories of mobile phones, which include clamp, extending components, and holding base.
It is still an object to provide a clamping/holding device to be used with a mobile phone so that the overall phone system requires no earphone. In accordance with the present invention, the overall phone system can provide good sound quality even without an earphone.
In a summary, the clamping/holding device in accordance with the present invention has a simplified structure so that it requires lower production and less assembling task. Since it is easier and cheaper to be manufactured, the clamping/holding device in accordance with the present invention has more practical and competitive value. Further, in accordance with the present invention, the product would become user-friendlier.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: